Nightmare of Loneliness
by sannin.hotness
Summary: There was only one form of comfort Jiraiya knew… for himself and not for Naruto. Yaoi/No flaming for that fact!


_**Disclaimer: Don't own it!! Never will ;.;**_

Nightmare of Loneliness 

Naruto sat up straight from the nightmare he was having, a sickening chill going down his spine. He'd never felt so bad before, he'd never had such a graphic dream before. He shivered wishing he had never woke up. He was starting to think that sleeping through the dream and letting it pass instead of waking right from it and feeling this way was better. The nightmare so haunting in his head, he had never felt so lonely before. The need to have someone there to hold him grew greater then ever, but there was no one, not anyone that would hold him and comfort him.

His eyes scanned the room until he finally gave up and rested them on the spot next to him. He tried to bottle up the feelings and tried not to need, but he couldn't help it.

He knew soon that Jiraiya would up and leave soon, with no warning, what would happen if he found Naruto drowning in his own tears?

Naruto shoved the thought aside cuddling up next to the sleeping figure beside him trying to pretend it was his protection from the nightmares… from the world. Part of him wanted Jiraiya to wake up to open his eyes and see Naruto, but Jiraiya's no father figure, he probably wouldn't act like he cared.

Naruto felt him move turning towards him, "What… Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto's curled up body cuddling his side. He stared down at him speechless as Naruto pretended to be asleep, afraid of how Jiraiya would react.

"Naruto? Are you awake, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto looked up, a sad face staring back at Jiraiya.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya sat up fast practically throwing Naruto off of him, "stop messing with me!" he yelled at the boy throwing a pillow at him.

Naruto looked down not even looking fazed by the pillow.

Jiraiya stared back in disbelief and concern. _Naruto must really have something wrong with him if he's not going off. _He tried to shake it off, but a tear falling from Naruto's partially hidden face stunned him.

"Naruto…?" he asked in a more calming voice.

"WHAT!" Naruto almost yelled looking at him.

"Tell me what's wrong".

"I… just… it's stupid…" Naruto looked away.

"If it's bothering you this much it's not."

"I just want… someone…" he shook his head trying to clear his mind and stop crying.

Jiraiya hesitated before pulling Naruto to him. He tried his hardest to comfort Naruto but it was amazingly awkward for the both of them. There was only one form of comfort Jiraiya knew… for himself and not for Naruto. He laid down the boy gently and stared down at him.

Naruto looked back at Jiraiya questionably feeling awkward underneath the stare the man was giving him. His eyes drifted away from his teacher's eyes and over the rest of him. Jiraiya was trying his hardest to comfort him, but Naruto knew he was having trouble doing so. Naruto turned his head away tears coming out again. He needed touch someone to calm him, not stare at him and trying to will all evil out.

"Na…" Jiraiya stared down at him, "don't… I… don't know what to do Naruto", he said quietly. He bent down and tilted the boy's head to him with his hand. He stared down at Naruto then hesitantly placed his lips on his.

Naruto opened his mouth welcoming the closeness, to Jiraiya's surprise. If Naruto didn't have the empty feeling he wouldn't have welcomed it, but he did and Jiraiya seemed to be the only person able to take it away.

Jiraiya was ready to pull away, but felt Naruto's fingers reach up and comb through his hair and a quiet noise escape his throat.

Jiraiya smiled to himself pulling away for air and looking down at the dazed boy, "don't stop".

Jiraiya chuckled to himself. He was surprised Naruto didn't mind what he did, but then again Naruto had always tried so hard to be close to him when he was younger. Jiraiya was a little shocked with himself, but when he got over it, it didn't really bother him at all.

He bent down kissing Naruto again, all of a sudden he felt the sudden urge to hear more of Naruto's quite little noises and make them not so quiet.

He kissed Naruto pulling away and kissed him on his neck, lightly licking his ear and then went back to kissing and sucking on places around Naruto's neck and chest. Quiet moans and fidgeting came from Naruto. Jiraiya did it harder making Naruto gasp.

He smirked to himself, all he wanted now was to make Naruto louder, he didn't care who heard. He trailed his fingers down Naruto's stomach and into his pants, gently grabbing him. Another gasp from Naruto fallowed by a needing whimper as Jiraiya pulled his hand away. Jiraiya grabbed him again; Naruto moaned moving along with Jiraiya's hand.

Naruto finally came after awhile and lay there, breathing heavily. Jiraiya smiled at him then laid down, "get some rest, Naruto", he said closing his eyes and throwing one of his arms over Naruto's stomach. He was soon fast asleep. Naruto stared back at him trying to piece together all that just happened, and then smiled to himself curling up underneath Jiraiya's arm, falling asleep himself.


End file.
